


如何诱捕一头鹿

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled
Summary: 吉尔伽美什看见那头银白的雄鹿朝他走来
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 12





	如何诱捕一头鹿

01.  
“请您帮助我们，吉尔伽美什大人！”  
木屋里的炉火边围坐了四人。最年长的男人朝前探出身子，几乎想越过火堆把愁苦的老脸伸到对面。  
“近几个月，我们的羊和孩子时常在夜里失踪。孩子倒总是过一天平安无事、毫无记忆地回来了，可消失的羊却没有再回来。马上要雪季了，孩子容易冻病、牲口减少不够过冬，那可如何是好！”  
木屋的主人，金发的猎人吉尔伽美什摇晃着手中的盛满麦酒的牛角杯，另一只手掌漫不经心地在抖动如绸的橘黄火焰上摩挲。  
见他不表态，剩余两个中年男人也小心地开腔：“还不止你说的那些怪事！我家的母鸡昨天也不见了，鸡窝里却多了一把栗子。”  
“我儿子加雷昨晚失踪了。我老婆还抱怨，’晒在屋檐下的干果干粮都发芽了！下雨天你到底收没收进屋啊？’，天地良心，孩子都不见了还能计较这个！一个秋天没能发芽的东西，怎么到冬天淋几点雨还能在沙地上扎根发芽了呢？一定是山中精怪作祟啊！”  
年长者语调沉重地接上话头，“原本…我们也不想来打搅您，又不是山上出了猛兽。碰到这种怪事，我们先去巫祝那儿。是巫祝讲，这事非您不可。”  
金发的猎人说了客人进屋以来的第一句话：“你们是来讲笑话的吗？”  
火光跃动的猩红双眼像屋外的北风一样扫过在座三人，他面露蔑色，“看管好自己的牲口，照顾好自己的孩子——如果连这点事也做不到，那么在冬天的群山中死于饥寒就是你们可笑的、理所应当的结局。”  
那三人听完领主贬到骨子根的冷言冷语，互相交换了眼神。年长者慢慢道：“领主大人，请稍安勿躁。巫祝还有一句话给您：’去山中猎鹿吧，那是你渴求而不自知的事物’。”  
老实说，他们完全不懂这话的含义。众所周知，吉尔伽美什喜欢猎鹿。不过，既然这谜语交给吉尔伽美什，兴许只有他本人能找出谜底。  
他鲜见地陷入沉思，凝视火中舞蹈的某种幻象，仿佛周围的小屋和人消失了一般。访客们盯着火光中那张阴晴不定的面庞，忐忑地等待结局揭晓的时刻。  
“我知道了。”半晌，吉尔伽美什握酒杯的手臂搁在橡木制扶手上，另一只手随意地对惴惴不安的客人们挥了挥，“六天之后，我会给你们消息。”  
他们半跳着从座位上起身，喜形于色地道谢，然后逃离魔窟似地离开了领主温暖的木屋。

02.  
入冬以来还未降下初雪。在阴晦的天气里，山溪已经结冰了。不少动物刚刚进入冬眠，此时只有鹿群、野猪、野兔和小鸟出没在白天的山林。  
吉尔伽美什循着鹿群移动的痕迹，穿过落叶松软的林地。浅灰的天空下回响着靴底和枯叶轻轻的摩擦声，除此之外，只有红腹的山雀从光秃秃的枝头起飞的声响。这群小鸟三两成群地聚在楸树上，纽扣一样乌黑的小眼睛一瞬不瞬地跟随山外来客的身影，偶尔发出一两声称不上啁啾的单调鸣叫，接着它们便像换岗一样，一批飞离枝头，另一批扑棱翅膀停上去。

从第一天进山起，吉尔伽美什便有一种被暗中注视的异样感。  
且不提那些斥候般的山雀乌鸦、躲在树桩后鬼鬼索索好像误食了迷幻蘑菇的野兔。每天清晨，他从篝火灰白的余烬旁醒来，终年长青的杉树和地面姜黄的落叶布满晶莹的露水。林间晨雾涌动，苍白的日光一柱柱地从枝叶割裂的天空灌向斑驳的林地，如同在蒙尘的画布上拭出一道道色彩明亮的部分。在这晦明参半的时刻，满山露水便像无数面纱后的眼睛，好奇又贪婪地从各个角度将他的一举一动收入眼底。吉尔伽美什无疑超越了一般意义上的俊美。他总是毫无芥蒂，尽情在空旷的林中褪下衣物，擦拭身体。鸟群会开始喧哗，在树冠掩映中蹦来跳去。于是露水簌簌抖下，滴滴答答落在吉尔伽美什由乳白的晨雾凝固而成的肉体上。他环伺周围，向一个看不见的对手炫耀，任由露水从低凹的背沟滚过腰窝间的浅缝，滑进结实的股间，从起伏的胸前途经肌肉分明的腹部，消失在胯间深褐色的羊毛织物里。到最后这些水滴仿佛自己在害臊似的，变得微微温热。

吉尔伽美什爬到山腰处一道细如白缕的瀑布边，他追踪的红鹿群正围着瀑布下青碧的深潭饮水，共有十四头。这是唯一在山中过冬的鹿群。吉尔伽美什是最优秀的猎人，猎鹿时，鹿只会见到箭头，绝不会见到他的影子。所以鹿群并不惊慌，只是谨慎地移动到水潭对面。  
他已经在山中待了三天，白天所见的生灵最大不过是红鹿。夜晚时时能听见狼嚎和另一种更清越的啸声。但狼可不会把小孩借来玩一天再还回家去。  
至于巫祝的提示，这些人虽然疯疯癫癫，但一向问什么便答什么。  
吉尔伽美什不着痕迹地扫视这群羞怯的动物，其中一头公鹿的角极为雄伟。但吉尔伽美什见过更美丽的雄鹿，虽然是在梦中……有时候，不，是从六岁时第一次梦见他以来，他就隐隐希望那头鹿存在于世上的某个角落......  
鹿群依旧在饮水，没有任何怪事发生。山中没有别的鹿可猎，巫祝把他引导至此是为了什么呢？  
他跪在潭边，沉思中凝视晃动的倒影。太阳终于在正午时疲惫地爬出灰蒙蒙的云堆，阳光在吉尔伽美什湿润翘起的金发尖闪耀，水面的反光一时亮得令人目眩。他不禁眯起双眼。电光火石间，水中倒影的眼睛飞快地眨了一下。  
这一幕本来可以吓晕胆小鬼。可吉尔伽美什的脸和眨巴眼睛这个天真的动作生来就不相配，用那张傲慢的脸眨巴眼睛只会表现出本人不具备的傻气。  
“想不到、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈、真是想不到，竟能用我的脸做出这种懵然无知的表情……..”他捧腹大笑，一拳拄在地上，对面的红鹿纷纷抬头望向他。“实在是令人愉快。尽管来吧！我会捉住你，看看你究竟能把我取悦到何种地步……”  
大笑在山中回荡，倒影在涟漪中老实地皱了起来。他从潭边起身，红鹿也重新结成队伍，悠闲地朝杉林走去。  
朝前的鹿群中，一头额前刚冒出角的红鹿回过了头。它直勾勾地窥视水边的猎人，褐色鹿眼中有一粒种子似的金色瞳仁。猎人察觉到小鹿的视线，鲜红的眼中射出凛然如电的目光。那头鹿立刻像弹簧玩具似的在原地小小地跳了一下，然后若无其事地别过脑袋，像头傻狍子一样同手同脚地在鹿群里蹦跶起来。  
吉尔伽美什仔细盯着那头鹿。他相当擅长分辨动物。细数之下，鹿群果然多出一头。  
这头奇怪的小鹿什么时候混进来的？  
正当他回忆时，鹿群的踏蹄声忽然变得纷乱。红鹿骚动着，迅速从队伍中央分出一条尘土飞扬的小道。水潭前，黑幽幽的杉林里传来不详的沙沙声。然而吉尔伽美什身后数丈就是山崖。在逼仄的崖面上，他退无可退，只得将猎刀握在手中。  
眨眼间，一头巨大的野猪咆哮着钻出灌木。它充血浑浊的右眼上有一道疤。  
那是吉尔伽美什曾经刺死的猪群首领的孩子。

03.  
一高一矮的两个人影走在林坡上。  
“大哥哥，你为什么要放走我家的羊呀？”  
“这是规则。我去别人家要留下一样东西，拿走一样东西。”  
“你留了什么礼物给我呀？”  
“到春天你就知道啦。”  
“那你还会把我还回家吗？啊…不对，下次你还会来找我玩吗？只问吉尔伽美什大人的近况也可以啦…”  
“当然。”草色长发的年轻人微笑着朝身旁的孩子弯下腰，一边轻车熟路地避开了迎面的大树。他轻巧地举起孩子，面前的山毛榉林随即隆隆地拱出一条小径，“能看到院子的篱笆吗？”  
“呜哇！我们明明才走到半山腰诶？大哥哥真的是山神啊！”  
恩奇都露出快活的笑容。小男孩忽然沉默下来，扭过腰用小手臂环住恩奇都毛茸茸的掖着几朵忍冬花的脑袋：“大哥哥，别去见他了——别去见领主大人。”  
“为什么呀，加雷，刚才你不是给我摘了一大捧吉尔喜欢的花吗？还有他喜欢吃的果子和蜜糖。吉尔一定会高兴的。”  
男孩在恩奇都清澈的眼睛前别开了脸。因为那其实全是小加雷自己喜欢的东西。在他微小的认知里，领主吉尔伽美什冷酷又喜怒无常，他料不到恩奇都会卯足劲要见这个可怕的人。他觉得自己把纯洁美丽的恩奇都推进了火坑，可他满心欢喜地跳了下去、浑然不觉的模样，使得把他拉出陷阱显得更残忍。  
“可、可是.....你不是说，.假如吉尔伽美什大人不收留你，你就连山里都回不来了吗！为什么非要见他不可呢……”  
恩奇都的脸色苍白了一霎，眼中慢慢萌发笑意。他把心怀不安的孩子抱到胸前，把鼻子埋进透着奶香的头发。  
“加雷，你觉得山神会对特定的人产生好感吗？”  
男孩反问：“大哥哥，你难道不是因为喜欢领主才拼命去见他吗？”  
恩奇都无声地笑了。  
“加雷，山神不会喜欢任何人。他只是管理山脉的系统而已，如果有所偏好，系统就会出错。”  
加雷难以置信地瞪着恩奇都。  
“但是那一天，山神游荡在空中，发现了一个攀在杉树顶的男孩。他忽然产生了一个清晰的念头：’那真是个可爱的孩子，要是明天会再见到他就好了’。”恩奇都温柔的语气仿佛讲述着一个睡前故事，“有血有肉的愿望当然和山神本身相斥。于是关于那孩子的愿望，立刻被山神混沌的意识当作杂质，从整体分离了出去。”  
恩奇都看向加雷，透过男孩玻璃般的眼珠凝视另一个人。  
“——那个杂质、那个愿望，就是我。最初，我活动的目的只是代替山神守望他：看着他独自在林中追逐小鹿，第一次在林中射中兔子，再到孤身一人用长矛刺死了山中的猪王......’为什么吉尔伽美什总是孤身一人？’……作为山神错误的愿望，我也错误地产生了属于自己的愿望……想陪他长大，想和他一起在树林里散步，想和他说很多很多话……”  
不知几时起，那些愿望——想和吉尔伽美什一起做的事，已经多到无法点清。  
“慢慢地，我越来越像人类——神性也日益稀薄……变成映照他的水面，变成飞向他的小雨……不够，这些都不够了。可我仍然不理解这躯壳里黏糊糊的、快满溢出来的东西......有时候轻得像一片雪花，有时候又像蛇的毒液......必须把这些又甜又疼的东西呈给他看，也许除此之外无药可医......只有这一个念头、只有这一个愿望。”  
加雷望着那透明的笑容，他仿佛会随时消失在晚照里，但那笑容中没有自怜的含义。  
“我是出错的装置，迟早会彻底丧失神性、消失——变成真正普通的雨滴、或是无思无想的水面吧。”  
加雷猛地揪拱在他胸前的恩奇都的长发，语带哭音：“不要说了大哥哥，求你了，就像以前那样远远看着吧，一切会变好的.....大哥哥不会消失，绝不会的！”  
“可我做不到呐，加雷。”他轻声否决，“从见到吉尔的一刻起，我就注定无法做回一汪水面、抑或一阵小雨了。”  
恩奇都闭上嘴，等待一阵无声的轰鸣停止。他的目光始终坚定如一。  
“但现在，我还能以人的身份自行脱离。无论消失还是变成人类，我都会和这座山断开联系.....所以一定要见吉尔，即使在外面的世界活不下去也没有关系；在把一切交给他裁决之前就徒然地消失……这是我唯一否定的终末。”

04.  
吉尔伽美什陷入了泥泞的沼泽。  
他既看不见沼泽的边界，也看不见天空——事实上，周围一片无垠漆黑。他甚至无法确定自己是否身处沼泽之中。但毫无疑问，身体周围沉重粘滞的黑暗正像淤泥一样吸扯他、挤压他，连喘气都变得无比煎熬。  
在黑暗中，每一秒都被无限拉长，可他又永远不会精疲力竭。不知挣扎了多久，吉尔伽美什再次看见了他。  
雪白的雄鹿站在黑暗的另一头，像是从一开始就站在那儿，又仿佛是突然显现在黑暗之海上。那对白珊瑚般庞然多岔的角上缠绕忍冬花和铁线莲，许多浅蓝闪粉的蝴蝶颤颤地歇落在角尖；柔顺的被毛中窝着数只鹅黄的幼鸟，明亮的四蹄则是金黄的。他的双眸镶着一圈密长如扇的雪白眼睫，缀着万亿星光的澄绿虹膜充满了杏仁状的眼眶，那奇妙的颜色让吉尔伽美什想到仲夏时编织着金黄日光的林荫。无疑，这双眼睛具有超凡的神性，如同一片浩大宇宙正透过雄鹿的眼睛和吉尔伽美什对视。  
他吃力地仰望这头属于神话的造物。  
有时在林中，有时在海上，有时在废墟里，所有噩梦的深处，雪白的雄鹿总是停驻在遥远的地平线上，安宁地注视他，而后他就会从噩梦中转醒。但在最初的梦境里——或许那并不是梦——雄鹿接住了从杉树顶一跃而下的男童，驮着他飞翔在森林和银河之间。  
“你又来了。每次都神神秘秘地在我狼狈时出现，是不是故意的？哦，难不成，你连靠近都不敢，却想来救我吗？”他的嘴唇自发地开合着，嘴角带着歪斜的笑容，“哈……你来的不是时候，我大概快死了，好像是被野猪撞的。”  
“以牙还牙，这死法过得去。可我稍有些不甘心：还没抓到那只作怪的精灵呢——有人告诉我，就是你。”  
他瞥见雄鹿的尾巴晃动了一下，话语中流露出虚弱的笑意：“你这傻狍子，都不懂为自己辩解几句吗？算了，这副傻样也干不了坏事......快走吧，要是做梦的人死了，梦里可不知道会……不，我应该直说，你走开，这次我要独享这可笑的终结之刻。它一定比过去你我共享的那些噩梦更加光怪陆离……”  
雄鹿眨眨眼睛，置若罔闻地朝他走来。蝴蝶惊起，环绕着雪白的大角飞舞，鹿的步伐徐缓稳定，每跨一步，在落足处植被便如水花溅起，从粘稠的黑暗中冒出茎条、抽芽绽蕾，簇拥着给予它们生命的鹿蹄。雄鹿一步步走向深陷黑暗的猎人，停在他数米开外。他扬起脖颈，发出了难以形容的呦鸣。  
黑暗中，一束束藤蔓应声拔地而起。它们拧成一股，灵活地插进黑暗中盘绕吉尔伽美什的腰际，将他稳稳地卷了出来，举在半空。在雄鹿的凝视下，那些淤泥般的物质不情不愿地离开吉尔伽美什的身体，缩回了黑暗中。重获自由的猎人第一次吃惊地俯视雄鹿。那纯白的生灵映在他眼中，如同一片雪花落入血泊。须臾，藤蔓将猎人放回地面。这一次，他脚下不再是湿软的淤泥，而像踩在坚硬的石砖上。雄鹿抖了抖耳朵，凝视他的目光几近温柔，随后转身走向虚无的彼端。

吉尔伽美什猝不及防地睁开了眼睛。  
木头的霉味和苔藓味令他意识到自己正躺在树洞里，一块兽皮盖在赤裸的身上，猎刀和绳筋摆在一旁。  
红鹿不见了。和他搏斗的野猪不见了。外面沙沙地下着小雨。没有无边泥沼，也没有像满月一样出现的雄鹿，只有手边一堆红彤彤的浆果、蘑菇还有一大块金黄的蜂巢垒在宽大的树叶上，而身上獠牙扯开的豁口已经长出粉红嫩肉。  
他掰下一块淌蜜的蜂巢塞进嘴里，浓烈的甘甜瞬时唤起了麻木许久的感觉。在失去意识前，有一道白影闪过，那既不是红鹿，也不是梦中的雄鹿，而是一个衣着臃肿的长发年轻人。  
他按压胸口，除了肿胀钝痛，皮肉完好无损。在野猪即将顶穿胸口时，一种无形的力量垫在了身躯和獠牙间。吉尔伽美什想起苏醒前的噩梦，直觉那头鹿就是救了自己的人。  
或许不仅是那头雄鹿，那只混进红鹿群的小鹿、那些间谍小鸟，还有清晨漫山遍野的露珠和晨雾——或许一切都是那个人的化身。  
无疑，这个人、这头白鹿——这个确实存在的山中精灵救了他。而这个精灵能及时搭救，极可能是因为隐藏他在身边，对他的动向了如指掌。  
吉尔伽美什默默梳理着脑海中的猜想和线索，猫着腰钻出了树洞。不远处，瀑布盛大的水声割裂了细雨。  
若如他猜想，那么在这座山里用任何陷阱都不可能捉住那个精灵。一草一木全是他的眼线。  
而这样一个存在，却一直在暗中注视自己。

05.  
把加雷送回家后，恩奇都通过山雀的眼睛看见了赤着上身的吉尔伽美什不可一世地站在山崖上。  
“我六岁时从最高的杉树上一跃而下却安然落地，想来是受到这座山的庇佑。现在我突发奇想，如果从这山崖纵身一跃，风景想必也很美呐。山啊，你就一如既往地好好看着我吧！”  
他挑衅似的环顾四周，口气轻松得如同在风中打旋的羽毛。  
这个人无论何时都蛮横到异想天开的程度！  
恩奇都用力咬住指甲。以仅剩的力量，他无法瞬间抵达吉尔伽美什所在的山崖。  
混乱的旋风从脚边升起，他苍白着脸站在狂风蹂躏的草地上，长发和雪白的罩衣在气流中乱舞，远远看去却像一朵被飙风扯散的百合。  
如果他死在自己面前的话——

吉尔伽美什已然张开手臂，仰面倒向山崖下方。  
无数折射夕阳的水珠与他擦肩而过。在山的这一面，晚霞淡去，天空已经呈现出水墨般的灰蓝色，而金星刚刚出现在天幕上。在瀑布永不停歇的轰鸣里，他凝视头顶远逝的天空，等待着。  
这是豪赌：警惕的小鹿究竟会不会走进为他准备的圈套？一旦稍有偏差，这可能是猎人最后一次仰望这片无聊的天空。

长唳陡然像钉子一样穿透了吉尔伽美什的头颅。一个白点出现在视野边缘，遮住了那颗如钻的星辰。  
——雪白的鹰正在追赶坠落的吉尔伽美什。但他错失了先机，光凭俯冲的势头已经无力回天。这时，白鹰的羽毛开始一根根匕首似地张开、竖立，接着如同无数雪白的瓷片，在俯冲掀起的强风中向上剥离、吹散。  
白鹰在解体。碎片有一瞬间形成了一头奔跑当中的公鹿。而那盘旋飞散的碎片里，逐渐露出金绿的小精灵乘着飚风不断加速的身影。被气流高高卷起的绿色长发像一片奇异赤裸的天空覆盖了吉尔伽美什水气弥漫的视野。精灵如同一尾彗星，义无反顾地冲向比宇宙中的一切更加吸引自己的人。  
赢了。猎人露出含蓄得意的微笑。  
他们的距离飞快拉近到两三米。金绿的精灵伸出手大喊着“抓住我！”，眼睛如同叶尖的露珠，饱含种种感情而不堪重负又明亮逼人，几乎要滴进他鲜红滚烫的眸子里。  
吉尔伽美什的心开始突突乱跳，仿佛已经为此刻准备了一生之久。庞大的快乐的预感淹没了这个金色的灵魂。  
吉尔伽美什难以抑制地想到：他之所以固执地喜爱仰望天空，就是因为天空深处会落下这样一个精灵吧。  
那就是孤高的心渴求却不自明的事物。  
蓝紫的、乳白的、姜红的小花犹如一群蝴蝶从小精灵的白袍下翻飞出来，和他一起扑向笑着坠落的猎人。  
吵吵嚷嚷的花瓣和水雾间升起了彩虹。  
恩奇都幻想过无数情形、无数问题，单薄的心难以负荷。但在此刻，混乱的银河收束成唯一的奇点。他的世界又像出生时一样，单纯如露珠。所有念头汇聚成一个念头：  
——抓住他！  
他的猎人朝着下方的大瀑布潭坠落。水潭和人影组成一只巨大的独眼，山正悲悯地凝视它堕落的精灵。但力量飞快干涸时，恩奇都只有一个念头，“近一点，再近一点！”

当他粉色的指尖终于和猎人削瘦的手掌只差毫厘时，吉尔伽美什咧开嘴唇，再次露出了恶劣的笑容。  
恩奇都怔了怔，忽然机灵地注意到猎人脚踝上套着细细的绳筋。这份的机智未免来得太晚了。猎人的手穿过彩虹，咬合住恩奇都纤细的手腕：  
“——抓到你了。”

吉尔伽美什猜对了，他本身就是小鹿无法抗拒的诱饵。


End file.
